Surprises
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: "When you get a second, I need to show you something." AngelaxBrennan Femslash inspired by what Angela says in 6x11 "Bullet in the Brain" Don't like femslash? Don't read it. Simple. R


**A/N: Hey everyone~! I know what you're thinking and yes, I decided to update! This is femslash so if you don't like that kinda stuff, steer away from here and if you like what you see, keep reading~! Anyways, this idea's been in my head for a while, inspired by what Angela says in "The Bullet in the Brain." Told my "big sister" about this and she said I should write it. So this is kinda dedicated to her. Hope you all enjoy, hopefully I'll be able to write more stuff unless it gets really busy. Once again, I don't own Bones. This fic is probably really crap, I haven't been writing too much lately and it was written in an hour. If you like what you see, review!**

* * *

"When you get a second, I need to show you something." Angela Montenegro explained as she rushed towards her friend, a coy smile playing on her lips causing the anthropologist who was currently on the phone to her father; raise her eyebrow inquisitively in response.

Temperance's mouth hung open as Angela winked at her, turning on her heel and striding towards her office. Brennan couldn't help but gulp, a lump starting to form in her throat. Max's voice on the other side of the phone had become white noise as her eyes watched the artist's hips sway from side to side, lost in a trance.

Her eyes continued to follow Angela's figure, eyes raking over the floral, black and pink dress that seemed to be painted on her body, showing off her curves in all the right places. Unconsciously, the anthropologist felt her tongue wet her overly dry lips, warmth rising up in her body at the smirk Angela gave her as she caught her.

The sound of Max demanding she answer him snapped the anthropologist back to reality, attempting to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat but to no avail.

"You better hurry up Brennan, don't keep me waiting!" Angela cried out in a singsong tone, catching the attention of at least a dozen other Jeffersonian employees.

The heat rose up in Temperance's cheeks, avoiding her gaze towards the floor. After the five months she had been dating Angela Montenegro she still wasn't used to the forwardness and 'free spirit' side of her girl. But she was willing to adjust, knowing that there was nothing to hide from anybody anymore, the couple had explained to their friends and family in the two months they had been dating.

If it hadn't been for a certain Special FBI Agent walking into Brennan's office, maybe the couple wouldn't have been caught, thinking back on the memory made the anthropologist smile and blush further.

Impatience and curiosity of what surprise Angela had in store for her made Temperance interrupt her rambling father.

"Okay dad. I have to go. Angela has to show me something." She rushed, almost tripping over her own words. Before her father even had a chance to reply she hung up the phone and shoved it back into her lab coat, eyes glancing back up from the floor to notice that the artist had slipped into her office.

Anticipation and excitement flowed through Brennan's body as she strode forward as discreetly as possible, hand shaking as she opened the door to Angela's office and walked inside the darkened office, closing the door behind her with a simple click.

A gasp of surprise emitted from her parted lips as a set of hands trailed along her shoulders, breath ghosting against her ear.

"So glad you could join me Temperance." Angela purred saucily, grinning at the way the anthropologist shuddered in response of the use of her full name.

Slender hands ran their way down her front, gripping the lapels of Brennan's lab coat before carefully peeling it off her and throwing it to the other side of the office, not caring where it landed. In the meantime, Angela reveled in the soft moans that left Brennan's lips as she pressed soft open mouth kisses along the creamy column of her neck.

The anthropologist pushed back against the artist's body, her neck tilting to the side to allow more access and groaning loudly as she felt another hand snake down, cupping core through her jeans and pressing against the mound. Angela couldn't help but chuckle against Brennan's neck, as she pressed further back into the artist.

Usually when it came to sexual situations, Temperance was always the dominant one no matter how much Angela wanted to change the roles. She didn't really mind, after all she usually saw a side of the anthropologist nobody else would see. The seductive, deceitful and sexy side that was the one and only Temperance Brennan. The artist was never really able to surprise Brennan and now she finally had the upper hand, and she was going to use it to her full advantage.

Before the anthropologist had a chance to even react, Angela had moved herself away, resisting the temptation to make her come right there on the spot. Brennan whimpered in disappointment that soon disappeared as she watched the artist finally move into view, mouth hanging agape.

Angela sat perched on her desk, one leg over the other in none other than the familiar panty and bra set that she had bought the artist for her birthday. She remembered the design so well, seeing it in the window of a lingerie store and imagining it on the artist had given Brennan the impulse to buy the set.

Now there it was, the mental images that had been haunting her had finally become a sweet reality. The strawberry pink, intricate lace bra holding such a contrast to her mocha skin. Cupping her breasts and giving off a pleasing amount of cleavage, her darkened nipples easily visible through the thin fabric. The matching panties also left little to the imagination, the thin fabric almost thin enough to see through.

Behind the figure of the artist, the Angelator provided a picture of a various colour of candles, illuminating her girlfriend's body.

"You like what you see Bren?" Angela questioned innocently, the smile on her face saying otherwise.

Brennan licked her lips, running her eyes appreciatively over the other woman's figure. A rush of heat flowed through her that the artist had gone to so much trouble, her bra feeling too tight as her nipples brushed against the now irritating material.

Angela froze completely as she watched the anthropologist's features change suddenly, she could see the wheels turning in her head and gulped, noticing the way her eyes had turned from their usual cerulean colour to a darkened indigo. The artist had to stop herself from shaking, her panties growing damp, as she knew exactly what was to come, watching as Temperance strode towards her with a smirk on her face.

Without any warning, their lips crashed together in a frenzy and passion, Brennan's hands already working their way around Angela's back to reach the clasp of her bra, undoing it with a practiced ease and throwing the offending piece of clothing to the side.

Angela responded eagerly, thrusting her body further into her hand groaning against Brennan's mouth as her fingers sought out her nipple, twisting it tenderly between thumb and forefinger. The anthropologist took full advantage of her parted lips, letting her tongue slip past the barrier before meeting Angela's.

An overwhelming heat coursed through the anthropologist's body at the sensation, tongues dancing while one hand kneaded her breast, the other slowly running down the artist's tone stomach and fingering the waistband of her panties. The artist could only surrender into her girl's touches, gasping and moaning.

Brennan smirked in satisfaction, two slender fingers circling Angela's clit through the now soaked material. Their lips slowly parted, the anthropologist biting down on Angela's bottom lip and tugging before releasing it. Her eyes watched the familiar course of arousal flow through the artist.

Angela was watching the anthropologist through half lidded eyes, face flushed and mouth partially open.

"Please Temperance…" The artist begged, her voice barely audible.

Temperance pinched the artist's clit through the cloth, making her gasp and writhe against the fingers that were teasing her.

"Whatever you say Angie." Brennan whispered into her ear, pressing up against the artist, tongue running along the lobe teasingly before biting onto it. Simultaneously, the anthropologist pushed the panties to the side, instantly thrusting two fingers into her girl's soaked core, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Their lips crashed together again, tongues entwining as her fingers continued to pump inside of her, curling back on her g-spot while her thumb brushed her clit in small soft circles.

All of Angela's soft moans and cries were muffled against her lover's lips, her mind becoming hazy by the arousal that was consuming her. She continued to writhe against the slender fingers inside of her, walls starting to clench around them knowing she was extremely close.

The anthropologist knew the telltale signs that Angela was close, inserting another digit and pressing her thumb harder against her clit to add more friction she moaned against Angela's lips as she let out a muffled scream, walls clenching completely.

The artist's juices coated Brennan's fingers as she helped her ride out her mind blowing orgasm, slouching against her best friend who ran her tongue along the digits with a smile.

"Well that was quite a surprise…" Angela explained breathlessly, letting out a small laugh and grinning up at the anthropologist who reciprocated her smile.

"But I have to say Brennan, I have another surprise in store for you."

Temperance let out a gasp as the artist's fingers reached the buttons of her blouse, tugging against the material until it ripped suddenly, the small, flimsy buttons flying in all directions. The anthropologist smiled as their lips met again, feeling Angela's hands undoing her bra, she realized she wouldn't mind this surprise at all.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Like what you see? Please review it like the fairy to my floss. (:**


End file.
